


Stranger to My Planet

by Crazy2Rs, RetroKenobi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Blood, Aliens, Constantine - Freeform, Crushes, Electra - Freeform, Evil, Help, Herpetophobia, How Do I Tag, It's just a cut, Jake - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, Mary - Freeform, Medical Examination, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original everything, Orion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i can't tag, small gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKenobi/pseuds/RetroKenobi
Summary: When an Alien crash lands on Earth, Jennifer, the first human to meet an alien, must help him get back to his planet. Struggles come as hurdles must be jumped, new friends come as danger calls. Let's just say these two are up for a rollercoaster of emotional adventures as Jennifer tries and help her alien friend.





	1. Alien, Ol' friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summarizing things, so just read and find out what's going on.
> 
> I'd like to think my irl friend, Trxgiclly, for helping me do this, and for allowing me to post our story here lol.
> 
> So here

I'd rather take the stairs than the elevator, no matter how many flights. At this moment. I am being chased by.. something. I don't want to call it a human, it doesn't look like one. I stop for a moment to catch my breath. I feel like all of it leaves my body once I turn to see the thing still following me. 

It's tall, dark, and skinny, too skinny. It looks like a silhouette of an.. Alien? That's the only word to come to mind. I don't believe in aliens; not until tonight, anyway. Whenever I stopped running, it stopped as well. It tilts it's head, seemingly, with curiosity.

Two dots, eye like, almost like a vortex, looked me up and down, studying my movements. It slowly begins to walk towards me. My breathing, which seemed to regulate, began to quicken again. I start to sweat. I could not run, exhaustion getting the best of me.

As it gets closer, it's inhuman hand slowly starts to rise towards me.

It's hand slowly makes its way towards mine. My heart feels like it's about to rip out of my chest and keep on going. It grabs my hand, and doesn't make any movements after that. I look it in the face, and it does the same. I see an expression in its eyes. Not anger, but, fright? Is this thing scared of me? 

"Hi." I manage to say, my breathing still a bit heavy. 

"Hello." The creature says, but it's mouth doesn't move. 

"You can talk?" I ask, feeling dumbfounded.

"Yes, telepathically." It replies. 

Wow, the Sci-Fi movies got it right; except for the killing part.  
I stare, long and hard at it. "Why were you chasing me?"

It stared back at me, almost with a confused look. I squeeze it's hand reassuringly.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I forgive you."

It's black eyes seemingly lit up. "Thank you, human."

"What are you anyway?"

"That is information I can not inform you."

I looked at him, albeit a little confused, but smiled anyway. "That's fine. How did you get here though?" 

The creature stares longingly at the ceiling. “This started a long time ago…” 

I raise my eyebrows once I realize this creature has a story to tell me. It looks at me, and I nod for him to go on. 

“Well, not that long ago, just around 70 years ago.” 

“70 years ago is a long time.” I argue a bit. 

“Eh, for humans it is; but, not for my kind. Anyway, the year was 1947.” 

I let out a laugh, and the creature looks at me. “Oh, sorry, it’s just, 1947 was the year where there was some incident in Roswell, New Mexico, involving aliens.” I apologize, and then realize that’s probably what the creature is going to tell me about. “Anyway, g-go on.”

“My friends had made this new ship, and wanted me to try it out with them. I reluctantly agreed, and we all climbed into the ship. I was surprised, for it actually was flying pretty good. Now, these friends of mine weren’t the brightest. They were often the center of jokes at the workplace, and weren’t allowed to work on ships themselves.  
“The ship was flying very smoothly, and like I said before, I was very surprised. Then, as I expected, things went wrong. A beeping sound had started, and by the way my friends started acting, I knew it wasn’t good. After what seemed like an eternity of freaking out, the ship crashed. My friends got knocked out from it, but I managed to stay conscious; a little beaten up, but, for the most part, I was fine. 

“I peered out the shattered window of the ship, to see some camouflaged trucks pulling up. I shook my friends to try to wake them up, but they wouldn’t budge. I looked out the window once more, and the men were already about to climb into the ship. I became worried, this has happened to some other friends of mine, I think they called these men, ‘the military.’

“Once the men were aboard our crashed ship, they dragged my friends out, and then me. I didn’t bother to struggle, no, I’m smarter than that. They threw us into the back of one of the trucks, and drove off. My friends finally woke up. I explained the events to them, and they just sat in silence the whole ride.  
The trucks finally came to a halt, and the men slung the doors open, dragging us out once more. They took us to what looked like a base. Once inside, we went to a room with tables in it, which we were strapped onto. The men left the room, locking the door behind them.  
“I waited a few moments to make sure they were truly gone, and then I managed to get out of the restraints. I then helped my friends get out. There was another door in the room, which just so happened to be unlocked. I slowly opened it, and we all followed each-other in a line. I wasn’t sure we were going a way that would lead us outside, but I didn’t care. I wanted out of that place, and I know my friends did too.   
“We snuck around some corners, and went into some other rooms for a few more minutes. Until, we finally got to a door that took us outside. Now, this is the hard part: sneaking past the security. My friends thought it would be a good idea if they distracted the guards, while I ran past them. I, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about this; but, which later I learned was a mistake, didn’t argue with them.   
“So, they went on to ‘distract’ the guards, but the guards shot them dead where they stood. I, being the only lucky one, escaped; and have since then been wandering around. Hoping I would one day get to go home.”

I feel immediate sympathy for this poor creature standing in front of me, that earlier I was afraid of. I embrace it in a hug. 

“I want to apologize for chasing you earlier. I’m not sure why I did, but I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” The creature says, and turns to walk away.

“No!” I stop him. “I’m sorry for assuming the worse, and running away; but, come on, why don’t you follow me home. I want to help you.” I offer.

“A-are you sure? What about your family?” It asks.

“They’ll just have to deal with it, come on.” I motion for him to follow me, and then we’re off. 

The entire time, on the way to my shabby home, I think of what happened to this poor creature. It sounded like this guy was truly an alien and trust me, I have my concerns; but, for the mean time, I guess I have to get used to this. Does this mean there's others like him out there? Are there other planets? Did he come from a different galaxy? Is there other living things out there?

I feel a small 'thump', er... I rather felt it, as I found myself sprawled across the sidewalk in a tangle of invisible limbs.   
I feel a small rumble beneath my cheek, then hear a small, "My apologies." I must have landed on his chest.

I scramble to my feet and look at, where I was assuming, his face. "You better be lucky that it's dark and you had that device on you." I whisper.

I hear shuffling then a, "It's called an 'Invamaker 3'"

I roll my eyes and huff out, "Whatever the blasted thing is called, but anyways, we're here."

I glance at the drive way and have an initial panic attack when I don't see any vehicles. I almost forgot that everyone was away for 'business' for a while. I look behind me, but see nothing, I whisper a, "Follow me", anyways.

As soon as I open my front door and hang my tattered jacket up, I hear scritches and scratches, indicating that my dog woke up. As I turn around from the coat rack, I see the golden retriever sitting on her haunches, staring at, seemingly, nothing.

I said, "Turn your gadget off."

As the words tumbled out of my mouth, starting from his head, the creature slowly became more and more visible. Chica, the poor pup, started barking and whining at the foreign being.

I slid, on my knees, over to her and attempted to calm her. "Shush now, be polite to our guest."

After a few attempts she calmed down and went to investigate our acquaintance. 

The creature jumped when her wet snout sniffed his leg. "What is this... thing?"

"It is my loyal dog, Chica."

The ball of gold fur continued to inspect the being.

"What is this, uh... What did you call it again?"

I rolled my eyes, "A dog, that's a dog."

"Right, what is this 'dog' supposed to do?"

I pondered for a moment. "Well... They keep you company when you're alone, they keep you happy, they do a lot of tricks too."

The creature slowly bent down to inspect Chica. He almost immediately jumped back when a wet, slobbering mouth, invaded his space.

"This foul creature attacked me!" He wailed, while covering his eyes.

"She didn't attack you! She gave you a kiss! It means she likes you!"

He looked at me, confused, and mumbled, "What in Guta's name is a 'kiss'?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded, and groaned. "Tonight's gonna be a LONG night."

“So, where is your family?” The creature asks, looking around.

My parents are away on a business trip, my sister is at college, and my brother is on vacation with some friends of his.” I explain, as I walk into the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, I’ll fix some grilled cheese.” 

I grab four pieces of cheese, and bread, and throw them on a skillet. I sit at the counter, and start my homework that I’ve been procrastinating. 

The creature sits next to me, “What are you doing?” 

“Homework.” I answer.

“Homework?” He repeats in a confused tone.

“It’s work from school that they assign.” I give a short description. Gosh, this thing has been here for 70 years and doesn’t seem to know much. “Speaking of school, you’re going to have to go with me tomorrow.” 

“Oh, okay. I haven’t been to school in forever. Well, I graduated out of school two years ago, but still.” The creature tells me. 

“I don’t know how this will work out, though. I have no idea of how I’m going to make you look… normal.” 

“I could just use the Invamaker.” 

“Yeah, do that. Now, listen, I need something to call you.. How about, Ivan?” 

“Okay, I like that name.” 

Silence fills the room after that, and I finish my homework. A timer soon goes off, signaling that the cheese and bread is grilled to perfection. I hurry over to the stovetop, and carefully take the sandwiches off the skillet. I hand two sandwiches to Ivan, and keep the other two for myself. 

“Wow, this is really good.” Ivan remarks. 

“I know, I love grilled cheese.” I agree.

Once I finish eating I am ready to go to sleep. I get some blankets and pillows for Ivan, “Here you go, you can sleep on the couch, the remote to the TV is on the table. Goodnight.” 

I head upstairs to my room, Chica following me. I change into my pajamas, and crawl into bed. I sigh, as I stare up at the ceiling, reflecting on today’s events. Did I really just become friends with an alien? When I told one of my friends to shut up because they were going on about aliens not too long ago. I let out a chuckle when I imagine what their reaction would be if I told them about this. 

I slowly start to drift into unconsciousness, hearing the rumbles Chica is emitting.

I wake up the next morning groggy and still tired.

I pat around the bed, looking for my glasses. I find a giant ball of gold fur instead. Eyes still closed, I shove her out of the way, hoping she didn't break my glasses.

It was a mistake to wake her up. I soon found a wet, dripping tongue against my cheek. I squeaked out, "Chica, no! No kisses in the morning!"

After playing or... er, wrestling Chica to get off me, I squint, trying to find my glasses. I start panicking when I don't feel them anywhere on the bed.

I open my eyes for the first time this morning, and look around the bed. I glance left and right, to corner to corner.

I look at Chica, desperate. She stares at my nightstand, glances at me, then continues to stare at said nightstand. I decide to look at what has her so lost... My glasses were there... The whole time I was panicking.

I grab them and shove them atop the bridge of my nose and stare at Chica.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I accuse.

She stares at me, seemingly, with disbelief. I chuckle then quickly get dressed.

I run down the stairs, soon after, but stop in my tracks. The creature I ran into yesterday er,... last night, is..floating... above the couch, where he was SUPPOSED to sleep.

He seems so peaceful, even though he was a freakishly tall alien... thing. I want to let him sleep. I truly do... but having a rambunctious dog, you never get what you want.

Chica started jumping and barking, sensing something odd. The poor creature's eyes shot open and he fell. Thankfully the couch was there.

He lands on the pile of comfy, fuzzy blankets and pillows, surprised. He lifts his head and glared at the ball of furry excitement.

He mumbled, still groggy from sleep, I suppose, "Blasted creature..."

I giggle, causing him to look up at me.

The creature's face changed. Under his eyes, instead of the black color that covered his body, it changed to a dark grey. Was he... blushing?

An awkward silence feels the room, and I attempt to break it, “Want some cereal?”

“Sure.” Ivan answers. 

We go into the kitchen, I get two bowls, the box of ‘Cheerios,’ and some milk. 

“Wow, this is like the grilled cheese.. good.” Ivan remarks. I nod in agreement. 

We soon finish eating, just in time to get ready for the school bus. 

“Ok, do you have the invamaker thing?”

A click of a button, and nothing being in front of me answers my question. “Alrighty, let's go to school!”

Once on the bus, I sit next to my friends, McKenzie and Lauren. Lauren is the one who is obsessed with alien conspiracy theories. I'm not sure I'm going to tell her about Ivan, though

Speaking of Ivan, where is he? In a-bit of a panic, I look around the bus. Forgetting he's invisible. I then feel the space beside me, and to my relief, he's there. My relief quickly turns back to panic, however, because one of the meanest kids in school gets on. 

I pretend to stretch, but I actually grab Ivan’s arm, and pull him into the seat. I don't have to see his facial expression to know he's confused. So, I motion to the said mean kid, who is walking by. 

After a long bus ride, we arrive at school. I presume Ivan is following behind me, as I make my way through the crowded hallway; finally arriving to my locker. I open it, take out the things I need for my first few classes, and shut it. As I turn around to head to class, I bump into an invisible body, causing me to drop everything. 

I feel my cheeks heat up, as they become red from embarrassment. I squat to pick up the books, when I notice somebody else come to help. I look up to see Colin, the boy I might have a tiny crush on. He smiles as he hands me the books he picked up. I smile and give him a thanks. 

“Who was that?” Ivan asks, as we walk away.

“Colin.” I answer, while smiling. 

“I have an itch that you have feelings for this Colin.” 

“I might.” 

I begin to wonder if it’s obvious that I do; or if it’s just some alien-senses thing. I shrug off the sprouting worry, as I walk through the doorway of the classroom. I’m glad I made it in time to still get the corner seat. 

As I doodle on my worksheets, I constantly feel a hand on my arm. I know that it’s Ivan; he's just grabbing my arm because he's nervous. I feel a scratch on my head and when I look up, I see Mckenzie pointing to the ground. I look and see a poorly folded paper. I pick it up and unfold it, it reads, 'So who's your new crush? I know by the way you didn't start rambling on the bus.'

I blushed and felt Ivan grip my arm tighter, I heard a very low whisper, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're face is dangerously red."

I didn't know it was possible to blush more. I whisper as I write my answer on the paper, "I'm fine; just an annoying person bugging me."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Oh, no! I wasn’t talking about you!"

"I am in the middle of a class! Now, quiet!"

I look at the teacher sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Johnathan. It won't happen again"

He looks over the bridge of his glasses, "We'll see about that."

Before he could continue the bell started ringing. I feel a jerk to my left. The loud ringing must have scared Ivan. I thought that was adorable. I giggled, then start getting ready for our break. I bring my books outside, where I usually eat. My friends know not to bother me while I'm out here, thank God.

Without looking behind me, I say, "You can turn off the inva-thing."

I hear a pop and soon enough, a black figure had walked into my line of vision.I smile as he sits cross legged in front of me. I tear off a piece of my sandwich and hand it to him. I reach into my backpack, that I brought, and tried to grab a book; but felt a crumpled up piece of paper instead.

Confused, I pull it out and unfold it. It was the conversation McKenzie and I had.

'So who's your new crush? I know by the way you didn't start rambling on the bus.'

'Who said I had a new one? You know I only like one guy at a time. I don't want to be one of those girls that have five boyfriends.'

'Who is he?'

I sigh at I reread that part.

'Colin is the one and only.'

'When you fell asleep in one of the classes, why were you mumbling 'Ivan' then? Who's this 'Ivan'? Can we meet him?'

I mentally kick myself, I forgot I fell asleep in class. I have a bad habit of sleep talking.

'Ivan is my cousin. He's visiting, but today is his last day. He's super shy, so you can't meet. Sorry'

When I sent this part back to her, I saw her huff and scribble furiously.

'Don't make me tell Colin what happened on April 18th.'

'You're going to blackmail me!?'

I sigh and decided to throw the note away; no use in keeping it.

I sigh once more, "I hate school."

Ivan glances up from his sandwich, "Why?"

"Because, school sucks, and it makes me bleed ink and stress tears."

I felt a pat on my head...was he...petting me?

"What are you doing?" I ask, the blush coming back.

"Making you feel better."

I smile, and slowly take his hand off my head and put it in both of mine. I stare into black voids, "No need for that, you being here is good enough."

I notice the dark grey appear under his eyes again. How adorable…

The bell suddenly rings, startling both of us. I quickly pack up my things, and Ivan goes back to being invisible. My next class is ‘AP History.’ Danggit! I forgot we have an exam today. I totally didn’t study. I guess Ivan senses I’m anxious, because I feel a hand on my shoulder, before hearing a whisper.

Again, are you okay?” 

“No, I have a history exam today; which I forgot to study for.” 

“Oh… I wish I could help; but, I don’t know about your type of history, only parts of it.” Ivan says, apologetically. Then, I hear him gasp, “I have a plan.” 

I start to grow worried, what is he planning on doing? Before I can question him, we arrive at the classroom. Once more, I head for the corner seat. I absolutely hate sitting anywhere else! My ‘AP History’ class is small, so most of the seats are always empty; including the seat next to mine. I motion for Ivan to sit in it, hoping it’ll make him less nervous. 

Mr.Barnes, the history teacher, finally arrives to class. He goes onto apologize for running late, and then to explaining the exam. My heart starts to race as he does. A mix of anxiety about the exam, and nervousness about Ivan’s plan, is making me feel ill. My head is aching, and I’m extremely nauseous. I weakly raise my hand to catch Mr.Barnes’ attention. 

“Yes, Jennifer?” 

“I apologize, but, may I run to the restroom? I don’t feel well.” I ask, and to my relief, he says yes. 

I quickly get up out of my seat, which causes me to become dizzy. Yet, I manage to get to the restroom. I don’t even make it to a stall, I throw up in the nearest trash can. Ugh, I wash my hands, and my face. I hate being sick. I tiredly walk back to class, only to inform the teacher I’ve thrown up. He tells me to get my belongings, and go to the office. I gladly do so. 

As I’m walking towards the office, I hear a click, and see a figure in my peripheral vision. I turn to see Ivan. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I exclaim, a little too loud. 

“There’s nobody around, so I thought it wouldn’t matter. Plus, it gets boring being invisible for so long. Anyway, did you like my plan?” 

“Plan? What part of that was your plan?”

Well, I knew you were anxious about the exam. So, I thought if I made you nervous, because you thought I was going to do something to give myself away; that you’d become nauseous. I’m sorry, I don’t like you being in pain, but I can tell you care about your grades.” 

I give Ivan a hug as a thanks. 

The office grows closer, so I make Ivan go back to being unseen. The receptionist lady calls my mother, despite me telling her she’s away on business. My mother doesn’t answer, as foretold, so the lady deems it best to take my temperature. Which turns out to be 99.0. 

“A low fever, but there’s no form of transportation for you to go home.” The woman remarks. 

“I can walk. I’ll be fine. I have a trusted friend not too far from here who can accompany me.” I assure her, and she let’s me go. 

I’m so thankful there’s a hidden trail that makes it quicker to get to my house. Once we’re on it, I tell Ivan he can stop being invisible. 

“Where’s that trusted friend you mentioned?” Ivan asks.

“It’s you.” 

“Oh.. I- Y- Thank you.” He stutters, and no doubtedly, blushes.

A comfortable silence falls, and I take advantage of it as a time to think. I start to think about what McKenzie said about me having a new crush. Was she wrong? I don’t like Colin anymore. I mean, I could like… I laugh at the rest of that thought, while shaking it off. 

As we continue to walk, I notice Ivan, seemingly, seeking continuous glances at me.

Something on your mind?" I ask nonchalantly.

His gaze quickly averts to the ground,"... It's nothing, human."

I want to correct him, but I'm pretty sure saying 'I have a name, y'know' isn’t going to help a distressed friend.

"Are you sure?" I persist.

I can’t actually read minds, y'know? Wait- can he read minds? I quickly shove that thought into the far corners of my mind, hoping he doesn't actually hear everything I say mentally. I can't seem to stop thinking about Ivan. I attempt to think of something funny, trying to distract myself.

I snort (rather ungraceful, mind you), as I picture Ivan wearing a red bow atop his head, and a frilly, pink dress to go with it. He stares at me (longer than needed to be stared at), but soon turns away.

'He's acting weird. For an alien, he is anyway.,' I thought.

I never thought I'd thank my own house for saving the awkward silence, quickly suffocating us. I head up the stairs, towards my room, as Ivan slumps on the itchy coach. I quickly rush back downstairs when I realize I left Chica in the backyard, all day! Great.

As soon as I open the back door, I’m bombarded with a drooling furball. I grab the door frame, trying to make sure I don’t lose my balance. I hear Ivan call from the rubbish excuse for furniture, "Need help with the... dog, was it?"

I glance over my shoulder, replying, "No. I deal with this almost everyday." I add, as a second thought, "Are you hungry?"

I got answered with just a little shake of his head. I tilt my head back, trying to see him more clearly. His un-humanly long arms were resting on the back of the sofa, his head practically sunk between his shoulders. 'Maybe he's asleep?', I question myself. I should let him sleep, he needs it after today's fiasco.

I look at Chica and bring my finger to my lips, silently pleading, 'Please don't start barking.' I move my leg and she, surprisingly, darts straight to my room. I mentally face palm.   
Her food and water bowl are up there. I looked at the sky, deadpan. I'm such an idiot sometimes. See? Just because someone is wearing glasses, doesn't mean they're smart. I think I'm a prime example of that.

I avoid all the squeaky floorboards as I make my way upstairs. How a rambunctious dog is more quiet than a human, I'll never know. I notice Chica resting on my bed, giving me puppy eyes. That's cheating! She knows I can't resist the puppy eyes. I sigh as I bend down to retrieve her dish.

Heh, apparently I'm the retriever now. I chuckle at my own horrible joke. I make my way downstairs, trusting that Chica will be quiet for once. I find the kibble by the backdoor, and quickly fill her bowl, hoping the noise of dog food hitting a silver platter won't wake the sleeping alien.

I mentally high five myself for not waking up Ivan. I scramble to my room, once again. I search for my discarded backpack. I quickly find it half under my bed. I scramble for something, anything to keep my mind off of a certain alien downstairs. I pull out my phone and a notebook. I check my phone first.

I quickly toss it on the other side of my bed, after reading the text I had received. I instead, open my notebook. I find an empty page and just simply doodle. After maybe, ten to twenty minutes, I come back to reality after drawing...

I didn't actually...

Ooh boy, I did actually...

I drew... Ivan and me... holding hands...

I feel like a six year old with her first crush. There was even a heart with 'J + I' scribbled in the corner. I quickly shut the notebook and just decided to follow Ivan's lead, and take a nap. Before I drifted into unconsciousness, I thought, would Chica be mad at me for forgetting to fill her water bowl?


	2. Why Is There So Much Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because it was already made and when I catch up to where the story actually is, it's gonna take forever to get a chapter out... Woo.

I’m awakened by a creak of the floorboards; but continue to lay with my eyes shut. It’s probably just Chica. A few minutes pass, and there’s another sound. This time, I open my eyes. It’s Ivan, and he’s holding my notebook. I shut my eyes, not really caring, there’s nothing in there. My eyes shoot back open, once I remember the doodle I had made earlier. I hear Ivan turn the page, and then gasp. My heart races, this is so embarrassing. I pretend to be asleep, to avoid more embarrassment.

A long few minutes go by, until Ivan walks back downstairs. I sit up, resting my head in my hands. “Okay, maybe he doesn’t know what it was implying. Maybe aliens aren’t about all that? Oh gosh, what have I done? Why did I draw that? Do I… No, that’s not possible.” Thoughts rush around my mind. 

After arguing with myself about whether or not I should just lock myself in my room, and avoid all social interactions, I make my way downstairs. I notice Ivan in the kitchen. From the looks of it, he’s cooking on the stove. Oh no. I enter the kitchen, and he immediately turns around. 

“Oh, hello. I hope you don’t mind, I’m cooking some cooked bread and cheese.” Ivan explains, and I laugh at ‘cooked bread and cheese.’ 

“It’s called grilled cheese.” I say, smiling. 

“Oh,, okay. I’ve already have yours fixed.” He points to a plate on the counter, with two grilled cheese. 

I sit down, and start to eat. To my surprise, they taste good. 

“How did you learn to make this?” 

“I just did it the way you did, the day we met.” 

I get a certain feeling. A feeling I’m used to. It’s one I feel around my crush. This is not happening.

I quickly toss the subject and instead, ask, "So what made you want to cook this? We're you just hungry or?" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

He looks at the pan where his grilled cheese lay.

I swear if he blushes one more time, I'm going to lose it.

"Well, I just-" his sentence quickly got cut off by his own shriek.

He stumbled back, nearly sitting on me.

"Ivan! Ivan, what's wrong!" I try to see any possible burn marks, or anything of the sort.

His eyes trained on the wall above the stove, he shakily points an extraordinarily long finger at a certain spot on the wall.

I look up to see... A lizard…

There was a small, purple lizard, in my house... and said lizard, proceeded to scare the alien, practically in my lap, by crawling down the wall and towards him.

He shrieked again, making me think if he was secretly a girl.

As he ran to the couch, presumably to jump on like a woman coming across a mouse, I grabbed a jar from an almost-too-high cabinet.

Before the lost lizard could 'attack' Ivan, I scooped it up in said jar and placed my hand atop it.

"Ivan! Ivan, your fine! See!" I held up the glass jar, my hand still firmly placed over the only exit.

Ivan glared at the little reptile, as if saying, 'Come any closer, I dare you. Let's see if that tail grows back.'

I stepped back, trying to evade the heated glare, and quickly step to the back door. I open the door and close it, making sure Ivan can't see the purple creature.

I kneel and removed my hand. The lizard quickly ran away, presumably trying to find its home.

I sigh, thinking of Ivan being in the same position. He just wants to get back home.

Now filled with determination, I almost break the door off its hinges as I slam it open.

"Ivan, you need to get back to your planet."

He looked at me with disbelief.

"W-what?"

I stared back, with the same expression, I said, "You need to get back home. Y'know, where you live?" Words practically dripping with sarcasm on the last sentence.

He looked at the ground, a lost expression in his void like eyes.

"I... I can't."

I stopped myself from saying anything and stared.

I slowly made my way over to the couch, where Ivan is now SITTING.

As I sit beside him, I placed my hand on his arm. Voice only slightly wavering, I ask, "Why?"

Then he began his tale.

“Well, before my friends had asked me to test out their new ship… I had an argument with my family. It was stupid, really. They were thinking about trying experiments on humans, which I don’t agree with, it just sounds cruel. They banished me from the family home. I can’t go back, now. Not after everything… I.. I practically feel like human. I know I don’t look like one, and I certainly don’t have the same knowledge…” 

The pity that still lingered from Ivan’s earlier story grows stronger. He’s been through so much stuff he doesn’t deserve. I embrace the alien in a comforting hug. We hug for quite sometime, until we hear the sound of a large truck outside. We both get up and check out the window. My heart drops at the sight, it’s a military truck.

I close the curtains, and look at Ivan. “You’ve got to hide.” I grab his hand, and lead him down to the basement. 

I uncover the hidden door that leads to a secret room the previous house owners had put in. I assure Ivan that it’s okay, and help him down there. I shut the door, and lock it; covering it back up, and run upstairs. I turn the TV on, to be greeted by Spongebob. I lie down on the couch, covering up. 

Finally, there’s a heavy knock on the door. I groggily walk over, acting like I’ve been asleep. 

“Hello, ma’am, our apologies for waking you. May we search your house?” An intimidating soldier says. I put a confused expression on my face.

“I’m sorry, have I…” 

“Oh, no ma’am, you haven’t done anything. We’re searching everybody’s home.” 

I smile as I motion for them to come in. I decide to act mannerly and offer some tea. To my relief, they deny. I stand in the kitchen doorway as they thoroughly search. A couple of them head to the basement, and that’s when I start to get nervous. A few, long minutes pass until they emerge back up here. 

“This house is clear, too, sir.” They say to the soldier who greeted me. With that they exit the house. I watch out the window as they drive off; sighing. 

As soon as the truck is out of sight, I run down to collect Ivan.

As I burst through the secret door, I immediately hear Ivan squeak, but a short sniff followed soon after.

I quickly spot Ivan huddled in the corner. As I get closer, I see a small dark grey substance sliding down his slender face.

I hear him mumble, “This is all my fault.” and, “I'm sorry.”

I quickly scoot down beside him, offering as much comfort as possible.

I don't know why he thinks this is his fault, but I don't want him to feel worse by asking why, so we just sat together in silence, with the occasional sniffle.

As he calmed down I decided to ease our way into the conversation.

“Are you okay?”, I ask.

He slowly looks down to me, “I'm sorry I caused all of this to happen.”

“What are you talking about, Ivan?”

He fixed his gaze on the ground, refusing eye contact with me.

“You remember how I came to this planet, correct?”

I nodded, not comprehending what he was getting at.

“Well, when I was in the facility, I was-”, he got cut off by a loud thud above us.

“There in here, sir!”, we hear a shout above us.

The military were back.

Ivan started to whimper and rock back and forth.   
What am I going to do?

“Ivan, do you have the invamaker?” I ask in a low whisper. 

He nods, and pulls it out. Relief washes over me. There's a faint click, and I'm seemingly alone. We sit in silence for a few moments, until I feel a brush against my hand. I jump, at first, mistaking it for a rat. Once I realize it's Ivan, I just grab hold of his invisible hand and get an idea. 

Crouching, because the secret area is rather small, we walk down the path. I've never been down here, so I'm wary of where it leads. But, as long as it gets us away from the military. I'm fine.

Minutes go by, until an exit comes into sight. It's a door. I hesitantly open it, and am hit with a tsunami of confusion. We’re in the woods.

“Where are we?”, I hear Ivan mumble.

“I think we're behind the house.”

I confirmed my own thoughts by seeing my house far behind me.

“We need to get moving.”

He nodded numbly.

We walked for awhile, until we came across, what looks like, an abandoned shack.

“Ivan, stay here.”, I tell him quietly.

I sneak by the shack window, peeking inside. Nothing was there. Just a small bed and a table with a book atop it.

The only light illuminating the place was the sunlight through the window.

I suddenly hear a scream, my immediate thoughts go to Ivan.

I ran around the building, scanning the area for the alien. Nothing.

I quickly search where he was standing and the ground suddenly gave out from under me.

I land on something soft and hear a groan. I looked down to see Ivan, my relief quickly sinks when I see a large gash starting at his midriff to his leg. A crimson substance was leaking from the wound.

His black eyes were screwed shut in presumably pain.

I look around and see a small tunnel dug into the earth.

“Ivan, we have to go. I know you're hurt, but please.”

My eyes started filling with tears.

“Please… I-I love you…”

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I can only hope Ivan didn't hear. Minutes pass and he still hasn't opened his eyes. He's breathing fine, but he's losing a lot of blood. 

I resort to picking him up and carrying him; hoping alien blood isn't toxic to skin. I walk down the dark tunnel that we've fallen into. Not being able to take the endless blackness anymore, I get out my phone and turn on the flashlight. 

I let out an exasperated sigh as the light reveals a, seemingly endless, tunnel. Surely it must lead somewhere. I can only pray that it does, and that Ivan wakes up soon. This silence only adds to the uncanniness of the atmosphere. 

My prayers are answered, partially anyway: I hear a quiet, “Wha-” in my ear. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” I joke.

“Where are we? What happened?”

“Well, you fell into a tunnel, and I followed. Now, we’re walking down said tunnel.” 

An awkward silence falls, and I realize I'm still carrying Ivan. I pause to set him down, and some of my fear vanishes. I mean, surely an alien could protect me from anything?

Whatever… We continue to walk, in silence, and I begin wondering if Ivan heard what I uh… said earlier… probably not.

After what feels like three hours of walking, I see an opening. I grab Ivan’s hand and we start to run; slowing down as we reach the exit. I peek out, making sure the coast is clear. I’m greeted by more woods. Good enough, I’m tired of this tunnel. We climb out, and as I’m examining the surroundings, my eyes are greeted by all woods. Sighing, I decide on walking east.

We walk in silence for an hour, I'm guessing. Finally, I can't take it anymore. “Ivan, you never explained why you were chasing me in the first place?” 

I glance over, and see he's started to blush, this is a normal thing now. 

“Okay, I-I'll be honest. I thought you were a perfect.” 

“A...perfect?” 

“It’s this species where I’m from.They’re gorgeous, enchanting.” 

I’m the one blushing now. He thinks I'm… enchanting? Oh my.

I begin to stutter, “I-I, I don't think, I d-didn’t-”, I got cut off by a loud gunshot.

I spin around, looking for said gun. I laid my eyes upon the weapon, thankfully the barrel pointed into the air, but what was attached to the gun I wasn't to thrilled about.

Ivan wasn't happy either. I could feel him tremble against me.

Casting Ivan a reassuring glance, I return my gaze to the figure before me.

A well built male stared back at us. Wild, exotic eyes bore into our heads, knotted hair danced in the slight breeze of the forest. His body was draped with a long, white, button up coat. A lab coat, to be more precise. The coats hem was covered in dirt by, I assumed, was chasing us for a while. Black jeans hugged strong legs, and mahogany colored, combat boots, covered his feet.

You can almost hear his teeth grind behind that textured jawbone.

“YOU!”, he scowled, all the while pointing a scarred finger at us.

I cast Ivan a glance, wondering how he's taking this sudden psychopathic stranger.

Two black eyed orbs stared back at me. As Ivan began to regain his balance, his injured side not helping him, he looked the man straight in the eyes and said, “I wasn't planning on doing this yet, but it looks like I have no choice.”

I looked at him, confused, but soon after he said those words, I feel a slight tingle travel across my body. My vision burst with colors, then those colors get consumed by darkness.

The next thing I know, I'm in the city… on a FREAKING roof.

I looked around for Ivan, or the strange man, but am thankful that I only see Ivan in front of me.

I look him dead in the eye almost yelled, “You can teleport!? Why didn't you-”, I cut myself of as I get a closer look at the alien.

His eyes we dazed and he was visibly sweating. His long limbs were shaking violently, and I was starting to wonder if he was going to pass out. Then, he did exactly that.

I luckily catch him, and manage to not fall to my death. Aanndd… Ivan is unconscious again. Great, I hoist him up over my shoulder, and look for an exit. I manage to stumble upon a vent. As it seems it's the only passage, I open it up. 

Reluctantly, I jump down. Regret hits me halfway into falling, because, I'm STILL falling. I can't believe this is how I shall die: jumped down the ventilation shaft of some building with an alien passed out on my shoulder. 

My feet hit a hard object, creating a loud bang. I open my eyes, which I didn't know were shut, and realize it's the ground. So… are we inside of this place? I walk down the dark corridor, finally coming upon a door. 

Hesitantly opening it, my eyes widen at the sight of some experimentation room. There's tables everywhere with straps on them. Did Ivan mean to teleport here?

Perhaps this is the place he referred to in the tale he told me in our meeting. But, why would he come here? To run from a scientist? Either there's more to the story here, or I'm just overthinking.

I slowly walk into the room, making sure to close and lock the mahogany door.

As I walked around to explore, I laid Ivan down on one of the tables, keeping him in my sight.

I continue walking, looking in cabinets and quickly closing them before I vomit. I looked at each table and feel mortified when I see dried blood on them. Luckily, the dim lighting distorting objects.

I suddenly hear a groan from behind me, I turn my head and see Ivan hunched over on the ‘medical’ cot. Ivan looked around, confused, until sudden realization overtook him.

“We have to get out of here!”

I looked at him, “Why? Where are we?”

“There is no time to explain,” he groaned.

He began to get off of the cot, until a muffled scream of pain erupted from him. I rush over to him, immediately checking his wound.

The gash seemed wider than what it was originally, more blood slowly oozing.

I quickly run to one of the cabinets, which had a medical kit in it, if I remembered correctly. My prayers rang true as I pulled the red box out.

As I sat next to him, I said, “It needs stitching.”

He sighed as he lifted his arm so I can reach his side.

I sighed as I raised the cleaning alcohol, “This may hurt.”

He whimpered and tightly shut his eyes.

Once I finish dabbing the alcohol onto his wound, I dig through the box for the stitching equipments. 

I bite my lip, nervousness rushing through me like blood as I think about how I have no idea what I'm about to do. I lock eyes with Ivan, and try to give him a reassuring smile, but I know he doesn't believe me. I try to dig up any remembrance of lessons in sewing my mother gave me when I was younger. Of course, that was when I was 8, I'm 16, now. 

I poke the needle into Ivan’s rubber-like skin. He jumps, and takes my free hand in his. I repeat the process again, and feel a squeeze on my hand. I look up at him. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Ivan shakes his head. “No… The pain isn't that bad.”

The pressure I feel on my hand with the next poke tells me that's a lie. Still, I continue stitching his wound. Only having a few more pokes to do. 

Finally, I finish. Placing the equipments down, I ask Ivan how he feels. Though he doesn't have the details of his face that humans have to express emotion, I can tell he's confused. 

“Is something wrong?”

“You never fail to amaze me, Jennifer.”

I look down, flustered and cheeks flaming like a Yule log. I go to say something, but a loud bang on the door makes us jump up.

Me and Ivan glanced to each other, then back to the door.

Another bang echoed throughout the small examination room. I quickly scanned the room for anything that will help us. My eyes landed on the air vent we came from.

Before a syllable could leave my lips the door burst open.


	3. A New... Unfortunate, Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... This is... Oh boy, what a journey.
> 
> Imsosorrynotsorry

Before a syllable could leave my lips the door burst open.

It was… another alien?

I stared at Ivan with a ‘please explain’ look. He looked as equally confused… and shocked.

The alien ran up to Ivan, sobbing in his arms. Garbled noises left the alien. A different language perhaps?

Ivan seemed to notice my expression and held the other alien’s hand out to me. I took the hint and went to grab it, but before I could even touch a finger they jerked their hand back, looking at me in fear. More jumbled words left them, as well as a whimper.

Ivan said nothing to them but rather, just waited. Eventually, they put their hand into mine. Almost as soon as our hands touched they pulled their hand away.

I looked at Ivan, confused. He smiled the best he could for the current situation.

He pulled the smaller alien onto the table with him.

“You had to come into contact with her for her to speak to you, that's how we can communicate with you. It's a form of learning the others language through touching.”

The only thing my mind processed was… her?

A female alien?

Ivan finally looked down to the small, alien girl.

“Please, small one, explain yourself.”

She looked up from where she was resting on Ivan’s shoulder.

A feeling filled my stomach when I noticed the interaction. I pushed the bad feeling aside to think about later.

She looked to the cement floor, “M-my name is Electra and I-I followed you on your ship. I-I couldn't escape the bad men.”

She sounded like she couldn't of been over the age of six.

An awkward silence filled the room.

I coughed, “We should get out of here.”

Ivan nodded and picked up the girl.

That feeling came back, stronger this time. I shook it off, marking it as something I ate.

I followed them out if the room and down a long hallway.

We make our way through the large building, twisting and turning, sneaking and crouching; finally, arriving outside. From the way Ivan was able to navigate through this place, I assumed it was the same building from his story. 

Upon approaching two doors, Ivan hesitantly opens them, not sure if an alarm will sound. To our luck, one doesn't. We quietly run out, and we’re greeted by woods. Which, in any other situation probably wouldn't be good; but, here and now, it is. 

As we enter the woods, I expect Ivan to put… what was her name? Electra, down. There was this feeling I got whenever I saw her curled up in Ivan’s arms. I just am not able to name the feelings. 

Envy? Anger? Jealousy? My own thoughts question me. No, those cannot be it. I have no reason to feel those. Or, do I? I shake the thoughts off, focusing back on the current situation. 

Once we’re far enough into the woods, Ivan finally sets Electra down. 

“Let me introduce myself properly.” She says, turning to me more than Ivan. “I am Electra. I'm from the same planet as Ivan. We worked together, but never communicated. I was there the day he and his friends were testing out a ship. I followed, quite discreetly, but never escaped when they did.” She turns to Ivan, “I'm sorry about what happened to them, by the way. It was awful. I thought I was going to meet the same fate.”

The two aliens stare at eachother, for a prolonged amount of time. As an attempt to break the silence, I speak up. “Hi, Electra.” I mentally cringe at the amount of enthusiasm in my voice. 

This was like all of those cliché high school stories were two people are about to fall in love, but then someone from one of the person’s past shows up. 

We three start walking, and I assume we’re done with the topic of Electra’s wonderful backstory. 

“I believe I've seen you around the workplace.” Ivan breaks the new, liked silence. I roll my eyes. 

“Oh! Really?!” Electra replies, too cheerfully for my liking. “I know I've seen you around… a lot.” She giggles like a drunk, college frat girl would when flirting with an older guy. 

I become disgusted. Is she seriously flirting with him?

I decided to just leave her alone.

As we continued to walk the sun began to sink. I began to shiver as the night crept on us.

Ivan seemed to notice as he draped his arm around me. I looked up, grateful. I then looked back to Electra. I shouldn't have been shocked when I saw her heated glare directed at me. I smirked her.

I'm glad she looked offended.

“We need to rest”, I heard Ivan offer.

I nodded as I heard Electra shuffle next to Ivan's other side.

As we kept an eye out for shelter, I could hear Electra trying to talk to Ivan. I rolled my eyes.

As I was halfway through my eye roll, I noticed a wide ditch. I decided not to question why a ditch was just in the middle of the woods.

I broke away from Ivan's hold to scope it out.

I crouched down to get a decent view.

The ditch was practically dried out, except for the occasional mud puddle. I slid down the muddy walls and skidded to a stop next to a large outcrop of sturdy rock.

I crouched under the outcrop. It was big enough for at least five people, as it seems someone dug through the side of the ditch.

I called for the other two to slide down.

“Perfect. Good job, Jennifer.”

I practically melted at Ivan's words. It feels good to be praised every once in a while. I saw Electra slightly behind Ivan, glaring at me again.

I didn't meet her glare this time.

We all hunkered down and tried to sleep.

Ivan fell asleep almost instantly. The blood lost must have helped. I hope he was alright.

Dread filled me as I saw Electra get up and immediately head towards my corner. I curled up in a little ball, not knowing what else to do.

I shut my eyes, hoping she'd think I was asleep. Boy, was I wrong. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I yelped as my eyes shot open and I sat up. Electra’s leg was drawn back, preparing for another kick.

She creepily smiled down at me. As she straightened up, she looked back at Ivan.

She spoke in a voice that wasn't her childish one earlier that day. It was contorted and deeper. Scratchy.

“Follow me and don't even think about calling him for help. If you know what's best for you.”

I nodded as a sting filled behind my eyes. Am I about to die?

She lead me out of the rock outcrop, and further down the ditch.

I looked behind us and realized I couldn't see the shelter anymore. I gulped.

She suddenly turned around a weird green ectoplasmic ball engulfed me. I froze as the ball began to float.

Electra had her arm raised towards the transparent sphere. She was… controlling this thing.

“Listen, sweetheart,” I shivered at the sound of her voice, “I strongly advise you to not get between me and ‘Ivan’, unless you want to know what else I can do…”

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could even process my own words, I felt as if something had crushed my throat, strangling me.

With fresh tears streaming down my, almost red, face, I looked at Electra to see her other hand held up to her lips. Her pointer finger resting against, I assumed, where her mouth would be.

“No talking, dear. Wouldn't want you to alert anyone.”

I nodded, signalling I understood.

She smirked, “Good. Now let's begin the real fun.”

I didn't know aliens could be the definition of Satan himself.

The floating sphere I'm trapped in turns completely blood red. My head fills with demonic laughter, which I presume Electra is emitting. I don't try to struggle, there isn't anything I can do. 

My whole body is paralyzed. It's all I can do to breathe. My chest feels like someone’s pouring cement on top of it; and my throat feels as if it's slowly freezing up like ice. I'm in pain, agonizing pain. There's no certain point where the pain is… it's everywhere. 

Electra begins to speak again. “Take note of this pain, dear; because if you continue to try to come in between Ivan and me, well,” She laughs. “It’s going to be hell. For you, at least. It'd be heaven for me.” 

Before I know it, I'm lying face down on the ground. As I lift my head and rub my nose, I retract my hand to see blood. Furrowing my brow, I try to think of what could've caused this. I can remember, vaguely, Electra…? 

I stumble back to the small camp, and see Electra cuddled up beside Ivan. As I'm lying down, she looks over at me, a smug expression plastered onto her face. I don't even bother to react. 

I lie with my back facing the two aliens. Staring into the abyss of trees, burning tears slide down my face, mixing in with the blood. Despite my silent sobs, I manage to fall into a slumber.

When I wake, I see Ivan leaning over me. I stare at him, until I remember last night. My hand quickly shot to my mouth, where I tasted the familiar taste of copper. I forgot to clean the blood.

I glance at Electra, seeing her glare, I say, “It's fine. I'm okay. This happens a lot.”

Ivan didn't look like he believed me. His skeptical look turn into another worry filled feature.

“Jennifer, have you been… crying?”

My eyes widen in shock, “Oh… uhm, kind of. Yeah. I guess, I just… miss my family.”

I didn't even believe my own lie. I wasn't the best lier. All I could do was pray he believed this one.

Of course he wouldn't believe that.

I began to blush when I realized the position we were in. Me, lying flat on my back, with Ivan leaning over me. His hands on either side of my head, and his legs tangled with mine.

I quickly scooted out from under him, hoping he (and Electra) didn't notice my blush.

I turned my back to them, making me turn towards the only exit.

Dread filled my stomach as I realized something.

“Uhm, guys? How are we gonna get out?”

As I said this, both alien arrived either side of me.

“Electra, could you teleport us,” I asked nervously.

She looked at me.

Her eyes twinkled as she seemed to realize something, “Oh! I can't teleport! Ivan is the only alien who can! You see, dear, every alien is born with a different… gift, per say. Ivan has teleportation, where as I have this.”

Suddenly a blue orb was cast around me, and I had a flashback to what occured last night. I began to hyperventilate, then sweat. All the signs of a panic attack.

I heard Ivan's voice behind me, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

As my breaths grew shorter and harsher, dark spots began to swim in my vision. I gradually let unconsciousness consume me.

“Jennifer! Jennifer!” I vaguely hear two weak attempts to wake me come from a female voice. 

When I don’t respond, I feel two hands grab my upper arms, shaking me. “Jennifer, please wake up. I-” A familiar male voice says. 

I shoot my eyes open before he can finish, to see Ivan holding me. I blink frequently, as a poor attempt to unblur my vision. I glance behind Ivan to see Electra glaring at Ivan and me. Oh no… I slip out of the male alien’s hold. 

“I’m fine. Fainting is normal for me.” I reassure Ivan, looking back at Electra. She nods. 

I stand up, and we wait for Ivan to teleport us out of the ditch. Suddenly, we’re standing in my living room. Saddened by the fact Electra didn’t ‘accidentally’ end up still in the ditch, I fake a smile. 

“Where are we?” The female alien asks in a disgusted tone. 

“This is m- Jennifer’s home!” Ivan exclaims, picking Chica up. 

“What is that… thing?” 

“It’s her loyal dog, Chica.” 

I can’t help but crack a real smile at this scene. Electra turns to me, and I quickly cough to hide my smile.

“Oh! This is your home? It’s lovely!” She sounds like one of those popular girls at school who fake friends with everybody.

“Thank you!” I plaster the fakest smile onto my face for what feels like the hundredth time today. 

“Jennifer, would you mind fixing us some… grilled cheese?” Ivan asks me. 

“Of course, anything for…” I pause, realizing I can’t be flirty, “My guests.” 

“Grilled cheese?” Electra questions.

As I walk into the kitchen, the aliens voices fade, which makes me uneasy. I know Ivan isn’t my… boyfriend, or anything of that nature, but, I just feel jealous of Electra. To take my mind off of things, I grab my iPod and pop my earbuds in; one of them, anyway. Putting the device on shuffle, I’m pleased when ‘Belle’ from Beauty and the Beast comes on. It’s been my favorite Disney movie since I was a child. 

I’m not usually the singing-type, but the soundtrack of this movie just brings out that side in me. 

“Here’s where she meets prince charming; but she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter three.” I can’t help but sing along as I place the cheese onto the skillet. 

I hear an, “Impressive. Most impressive.” 

I turn around to see Ivan, smiling as he watches me. I take my earbud out, “D-did you…?” I stutter, my cheeks flaming. 

“Yes. Your voice sounded as gorgeous as you.” 

I try to hide my melting, and stumble back, placing my hand atop the stove. I immediately feel a burning sensation that isn’t coming from my face. I lift my hand up. It’s burned, not bad enough for the hospital, but, oh the pain. Ivan runs over to me, taking my hand in between his. I stare up at him, and he looks down at me. My heart pounding like a drum. 

Ivan and I stare into one another’s eyes. My harmed hand still in between his. All of a sudden, we start to lean closer. I close my eyes. I must be dreaming. The pain on my hand disagrees with that, though. I’m really about to kiss him. I have never kissed a boy. His forehead touches mine, but before anything else happens, we hear a door open in the hallway. Immediately, we jump back. 

Electra… I was feeling so happy I forgot she existed. Luckily, before she can enter the kitchen, Ivan makes his way to the living room. I put my earbud back in and resume cooking. Trying to calm myself.

I risk glancing behind me to see Electra there, leaning against the door frame. She sneers as she makes her way towards me. I feel like a caged animal when my eyes meet hers.

“I sensed something off. What were you doing near him?”

I show her my burned hand, noticing how it looks more red than my normal skin color.

She takes my wrists in her hand, then, agonizingly slow, she pressed down on the red splotch.

I wince and try to rip my hand away from hers, but her grip was like iron.

“Oh, so this hurts, sweetie? Let's try something else then, shall we?”

Before I could even scream she encircled me in that stupid bubble again. The orb was red again.

That suffocating feeling swept through me. I tried to claw my way out, but the sphere was like bulletproof glass.

I sank to my knees, awaiting the worst, when I heard a loud thud from upstairs.

Electra releases me, and we jolt upstairs, almost in a race. She beats me, and sinks down to her knees to place her hand on Ivan’s forehead. 

“He has a fever. Go get a cold wash rag.” She informs me. 

I nod, and quickly follow her orders. Before I know it, I'm back in the hall watching the female alien place the rag over Ivan’s head, and her hand on his face. Avoiding the emotion I'm starting to feel again, I look away. A voice soon causes me to look back. 

“Electra…? Electra, can you help me stand?” Ivan asks. 

Realizing I'm unneeded, I walk to my room. As I enter, I see Chica curled up on my bed, fast asleep. Smiling, I turn to shut my door and lock it. 

I join Chica on my bed, and sigh as I stare out the window. One more week until mother's home. I remind myself. I miss her more than I thought I would. Rain starts to fall outside, causing me to become tired. Glancing at the clock, I see it's 6:00PM. Not too late for a small nap. 

I curl up under the blankets, and drift into a much needed slumber.


	4. More Guest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read this as thoroughly as I should. If there's any mistakes in any chapters, please tell me! (Don't be rude about it though)

I'm woken by a dog licking my face. I carefully shove Chica off of me. Sitting up, I stretch out. I surprisingly feel well-rested. What time even is it? I glance at my clock, 6:00AM. I must've been more tired than I thought. So much for small nap. 

I walk downstairs and fix a bowl of cereal. Something feels off, it's like I'm missing something. Ivan! There's no sight of Ivan… or Electra. I scowl. Did they leave? Ivan was conscious last time I was aware. Did he seriously leave with her? For once, I’m angry at Ivan and not Electra.

I storm to my room, wanting to get my mind off of Ivan and Electra… alone… together.

I grab my backpack and stuff plenty of essentials; water bottles, sandwiches, first aid, matches (just in case), and a flashlight.

I had a hard time zipping the thing up.

I ventured downstairs to see Chica waiting beside the door. I smiled then knelt beside her.

“Sorry, girl. You can't come with me,” I say as I pat her head.

As I open the door I nearly fall flat on my butt as I see my brother.

“Y-you're home early,” I manage to stutter out.

“Yeah, I decided I actually did miss my lil’ sis’.”

“Well, I'm about to head to McKenzie’s house to spend a few nights, so bye!”

I stumbled through the door, glad there was no more questions.

I round the house to where I think they might have went. Near the old shack.

I run, just in case my pesky brother decides to trail behind. Finally reaching the shack, I stop outside the door to catch my breath, and to gain courage to barge in. I say a quick prayer, and push the heavy wooden door open. My heart stops when I see Ivan is tied up to the wall, and Electra sitting in the darkened corner. 

“Jennifer!” Ivan screams as I enter the dimly lit room. 

“What is going on here?” I question, glaring at the demon in the corner. 

“Oh dear, you can’t be that oblivious. I thought you were smarter than the other humans.” Electra finally speaks up, walking out of the shadows. 

My eyes widen, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I see her. She… doesn’t look the same as before. Her eyes are a darker black, darker than Ivan’s… is that even possible? Her hands and fingers are longer and sharper than a bear’s claw. She’s taller than before, and her voice is deeper and a bit distorted. She really is a demon. The only other good way I know how to describe her is a stereotypical alien. 

“Sit down, I believe I have an explanation to give.” She gestures towards a chair. Reluctantly, I sit down, and she sits across from me.

“You see, we aliens have specific duties. I work for the lead aliens of my species. These lead aliens are a couple, husband and wife, and also… Ivan’s parents.” 

I let out a gasp, interrupting Electra. She smirks before continuing. 

“His parents ordered a certain group to build the spacecraft, and the other group to do the dirty work. The abductions, experimenting, etc. I was apart of that group. At first, we only used animals, such as cattle. Soon, though, we felt as if we weren’t getting the results we longed for. So, we decided to move onto humans. Your dear Ivan here refused to take part in that. I was sent to track him down and bring him back.” 

“No... “ Is all I manage to get out. Electra laughs. 

“His parents are already on their way, they should be here…” A bright light shines through the shattered windows. “Now.” 

I turn around to see two aliens in the doorway. Tears swell in my eyes out of fear of the unknown. 

“Mom… Dad…” Ivan says. 

“Ivan, son, it’s time you come home.” A male voice demands. 

“No, I’m not going with you. This…” 

A female voice interrupts him. “Electra, untie my son!” 

Electra quickly follows the orders, and Ivan walks over to me. 

He grabs my hand, and looks at his parents. “My home is here… with Jennifer.” 

“Who the milky way is Jennifer?” 

“The love of my life.” He wraps an arm around me. 

My jaw falls to the floor. He… Did Ivan… What?

I wrapped my arm around his as my mind continues to turn into a smoothie.

My mind began to drift away from the dangerous dilemma at hand.

As it turns out, all this time I was trying to rid of this feeling towards Ivan, but he was actually recuperating the feeling this entire time.

I thought he called me a perfect because they just happen to look like me?

What will happen to Electra then? What will she do since Ivan doesn't… love her?

I've been trying to understand both Ivan and Electra ever since I met them. Ever since I saw an alien, actually.

Aliens are creatures from outer space, meaning if they were able to get here from God knows what planet, what technology have they been hiding? Since we haven't even been able to explore even half of the Galaxy, or even a quarter of all the galaxies in the entire universe…

Wait, what was I doing again?

Oh right, I was about to be killed by Ivan's parents, which also happens to be a friggin’ King and Queen of a different planet with a friggin’ demon as a servant thing and I'M GOING TO FRIGGIN’ DIE RIGHT NOW.

“The love of your life? Ivan. Stop this nonsense,” the king demands.

“It’s not nonsense. I love her, and I’m not leaving her.” 

“If you won’t leave her, son, I’m afraid she’s leaving you.” His dad pauses. “Electra…” 

My heart starts running a marathon. Did Ivan’s dad just order Electra to kill me? I step back as the sinister alien strolls towards me.

“Electra, pause!” The queen commands. “Constantine, what are you doing?” 

I let out a quiet laugh at the king’s name. All the eyes in the room turn towards me, proving it wasn’t such a quiet laugh. I blush and let out a small apology. 

Constantine looks back at his wife. “What am I doing? What are you doing, Orion?” 

“Stopping you from killing this girl!” 

“Electra, continue.” Ivan’s dad commands.

I direct my attention from the two arguing aliens to the evil one right in front of my face. I try to remember any movie or TV show that could help me out in this situation, but I don’t watch TV much, just too busy with school. I mentally kick myself for my procrastination problem, but then I’m physically kicked to the ground. Groaning and failing at keeping my vision clear, I look up to see Electra bending down closer to me. Before I know it, I’m punched in the face and my head hits a hole in the wall. Tears finally start burning my eyes. Why isn’t Ivan stopping her? Is he even still in here? Where’s the king and queen? Wishful thinking, but maybe I’ve just lost my hearing from the punch. 

I close my eyes as Electra continues to punch me. I exhale once I finally drift into unciousness...  
“Jennifer, Jennifer, please… wake up… please…” 

“Human, I command you to awaken!” 

“Constantine, you idiot, that’s not going to work. I think women are tired of listening to men’s commands.” 

“Would you two shut up? Basically my whole world is close to death, and you two are bickering.”

I slowly blink my eyes open. My vision still not the greatest, I can make out the three figures leaning over me. Coughing, I try to muster the strength to talk. “Wh… What happened?” 

“Electra attacked you, and finally, I was tired of watching my son’s love be beaten.” Orion explains. “Here, let’s get you up.” 

Ivan and his dad help me stand, and I see Electra tied up where Ivan was before.

As I drifted my gaze from Elactra to Ivan, I ask, “Ivan? Why… why didn't you help me?”

He looks away, in what I guess is guilt, “I was… I thought you… I was trying-”

“How about we get out of here and Ivan can introduce me to his new friend?” Orion cuts him off.

I give her a silent 'thank you’ before turning and looking at Ivan. He nods and in a flash of colorful light, we were back at my home.

A sudden crash makes me whip my head towards the couch, where I see Electra sitting on the ground next to a broken vase.

“Jennifer?! Is that you?”

I look, in frightening realization, at the small family gathered around my living room. I forgot my brother came home early.

Before I could attempt to hide anyone, Ivan already grabbed his parents hands and dives for the secret room.

The door didn't have a chance to shut before he came back up to get Electra. He barely made it into the room before I heard thudding footsteps come down the stairs.

As my brother tosses his body over the stair railing, he looks at the broken vase.

He gives me a sly smirk before teasing, “Ooooh, you're in trouble~”

I glare at him as I walk to my room.

Before I could pass him he stops me, “What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, genuinely not getting what he was asking.

He reached his hand up and lightly touches my forehead. As he pulls his hand back, I see slightly dried blood at the tips of his fingers.

“I can explain…”

“I'm all ears, Jen.” 

I sigh as I ponder if I should actually tell him the truth. I decide on doing that, but very reluctantly do I start. “So… I was leaving the hospital after visiting grandma, and as I was walking down the vacant hallway to the elevator, I felt as if someone was behind me. I turned around, and saw… him… Ivan.”

“Ivan?” 

“Yes, Ivan… he's an… alien.”

My brother breaks out laughing, but I just stand there, straight faced. He finally ceases. “Aliens aren't real, Jennifer.”

I don't argue, but instead yell for Ivan to bring everyone up. Of course, I remember he doesn't have super hearing, I hold up a finger to tell my brother to wait. I jog downstairs and open the secret door. 

All four aliens look up at me. I smile, “Ivan, I hope you don't find it too early to start meeting my family.”

I help the aliens out and hesitantly they follow me back upstairs. 

As we enter the living room, my brother hurries to sit down before he passes out. 

“You do not have to fear us.” Constantine says. 

“Anymore anyway…” Orion jokingly adds. 

“What about…” My brother points at Electra and her tied up hands. 

“That's… well, we’re working on it.” Constantine explains. 

“Which one of you is Ivan?”

Ivan slowly steps forward. “I am.”

The King and Queen introduce themselves, and Electra does so as well. 

“I can not believe aliens are real… and that my little sis is in love with one.”

My cheeks flame up, and my eyes widen. “I never said I was in love with-” 

My brother smirks as he interrupts me. “True, you didn't. But when you were explaining to me everything, I saw you blush when you mentioned Ivan.” 

I glance over at the alien once his name leaves my brother’s mouth, and of course, I see that same familiar light grey under his eyes.

I hear Orion “Aww.”

I look at her and see her hands clasped underneath her chin. She smiles as she motions for me to say something.

I sigh, not wanting to drag this out any longer, “I… Yes, I… I like Ivan, but ever since I found out, I've been thinking that it can't be possible because he…”

I drift my gaze to Ivan's face instead of looking at the floor.

“Ivan… I'm sorry, but you need to go home. I'm not sure you can stay here, because everyone will be after you and your kind…”

Ivan looks away, then guilt sits in when I see a dark liquid gather under his eyes.

I get on my tip-toes so I can wipe the tear away.

Instead of being pushed away, like I thought he would, he pulls me closer.

After the shock of suddenly losing my senses, I feel a sudden pressure on my lips.

I freeze as I realize Ivan was kissing me.

Before I had a chance to react, I feel myself be wrentched from his hold.

I open my eyes to see my brother between us.

“Ok, listen man, I know you two are in love or whatever, but I still need to get used to this whole alien thing before you two start doing whatever that was.”

I smile at my brother's possessiveness of me, even though we don't usually get along.

“How about we all sit down and try and get to know each other?” Constantine suggests.

We all agree and gather around the kitchen table.

Hours seem to tick by, and we laugh harder than I thought possible. I pause however, once I remember the tied up, quiet alien in the corner… Electra. 

I suppose Constantine notices me glance at the female alien and sigh, because he begins to speak. 

“Jennifer… she's not evil.” 

I turn my attention to the king. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “But she-”

“Was following my orders.” The older alien sighs. “I sent her down here to retrieve Yisvo.” 

“Yisvo?” I repeat the last word in a questioning manner. 

“My son… in which I believe you call ‘Ivan.’” 

I chuckle. I had forgotten Ivan probably had an actual alien name, and that I just gave him a human name. 

“I specifically ordered her to get my son back home, even if that meant… killing… I’m sorry-” 

I place a hand on Constantine’s shoulder, as I see he's holding tears back. “It's okay.” 

I stand up and walk over to Electra. I untie her, and she smiles. 

“I owe you an apology too, Jennifer. It might've seemed like it, but I really didn't like torturing you… that much.” 

“I forgive you… and I'm sorry too, for hating you with every fiber in my body.” 

She laughs. “Also, just to clarify, I do not like Ivan… I just had to get a way to have him come back with me.”

Before I can say a word, the front door opens. We all jump, and my eyes widen at the sight. 

It's my parents.


	5. We're Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this instead of sleeping, again.
> 
> *Unenthusiastic cheering*

Before I could react Electra manifested an orb around the six of us. The color was blue this time.

My mother rushes into the room, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. My father just a few feet behind her.

When she got close enough, my mother tried reaching for me, but her hands stopped when it touched the rubber, glass like material.

I could see my parents lips moving, but I couldn't hear a sound from them.

I look at Electra, “Please, put the shield down… Their my parents.”

I didn't have time to prepare myself from being yanked away from the alien group. I look up to see my mother holding me back. Next to me, my father held my brother.

In a trembling voice, my mother asks, ”Who are you? Why are you here? Why did you have my children? What are y-”

Before she could finish her question, Constantine took a step forward. Orion hesitated, but eventually followed. When they got close, they both held out their hand.

“Trust them”, I whisper.

My mother looks at me with a worried look, “What are they?”

“The easiest answer I have to give is aliens..”

She nods her head and slowly reaches out her hand.

Orion was the first to touch her hand, I felt my mother tense against my back.

Orion slowly guided her hand to Constantine's awaiting hand.

As my mother's hand touched his, he stood.

“It's very nice to meet you,” The two aliens said in usion.

I felt my mother shaking as she greets them back, “Y-you too.”

My vision was suddenly blocked by my father's back. Confused, I look up to his face.

I was greeted by a stone-hearted expression. His eyes set on the four aliens.

If looks could kill, they would all be dust.

“What do you want with my family, freaks.” 

My brother and I both grab ahold of our dad before he does anything stupid. 

“Dad! Dad! Wait…Let me explain… please.” I say, leading him to the couch so we can sit down. 

Minutes go by, but I manage to explain everything to my dad and mom. My mom is smiling by the end of the explanation. I’m not sure why she does it, but she smiles at  
everything. 

I can tell by my father’s lack of words and facial expression that he's reviewing what he just heard. I anxiously watch him in anticipation. 

“Jennifer, you left out the part where you fall in love with Ivan.” My brother blurts out. 

I turn around to face him, eyes wide with anger. If there was any chance my dad would approve of my new friends… it's gone. 

I pray silently as I turn back to face my dad. I'm shocked when I don't see an angry expression. Instead, I see him calmly stand up. As he cooly walks over to Constantine and Orion, my heart speeds up. 

What is he about to do?

I let out an audible sigh of relief as my dad extends his hand for a handshake. Constantine extends his hand as well. 

“Nice to meet you… I’m Mark.” My father introduces. 

“I'm Constantine.”

My mother copies my dad’s actions and walks up to Orion. They shake hands as well. 

“Mary.”

“Orion.” 

My heart is warmed by the friendliness, but it becomes worried again as my father walks over to Ivan. 

“I'm going to have to get to know you in order to be more comfortable with the idea of you and my daughter… but I like you boy.”

I raise my eyebrows at the shocking comment from my dad. 

“I must say how lovely it is to be acquainted with you all! Jennifer, Mark, Mary… and, pardon me, what's your name?” Orion looks at my brother. 

“I'm Jake, I don't believe I ever introduced myself.” 

I giggle to myself as he acts proper around my new found friends.

After Orion and Jake shakes hands, I look to Ivan, or Yisvo as I've recently found out.

He smiles at me as our families get along. He scoots closer to me as our families talk. After a little bit he wraps his arm around me. I glance a smile at him before turning back to my family.

“So, after all that excitement, how about we all play a little game?”

I look to my mother. Confused, I ask, “What game?”

She smiles at me before turning back to everyone else.

“Who's heard of the game Two Truths, One Lie?”

I internally groan, as Jake and Dad tend to get… embarrassing when it comes to games.

After a small silence I hear Electra break said silence, “... What?”

One lengthy explanation from my mother and we're all gathered around the living room floor to play.

“I'll start!” My brother says a little too enthusiastic.

“Uhm… I once wrecked a Walmart bike while still in the store, I used to shove pickles up my nose, or I used to put my own underwear on Chica,” he counted off each lie or truth with his fingers.

The team appropriately dubbed 'Aliens’ gave my brother concerned and confused looks.

“... What's a… pickle?”

I put my head in my hands as I hear my father explain the human food.


End file.
